


bait for the hot-blooded

by Voidromeda



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: Daisuke is always so easy to rile up. Kou likes to use it as an opportunity to tease him relentlessly and using Yu to show off after.Yu wouldn't have it any other way.





	bait for the hot-blooded

**Author's Note:**

> _28th of August, 2019, MerriamWebster's Word of the day:_  
Irascible  
_adjective_ | ir-RASS-uh-bul  
**Definition:**  
> marked by hot temper and easily provoked anger

They like to think Daisuke’s temper has gotten better – at the very least, Yu likes to kid about it with Kou while all three of them go to Aiya diner for dinner. Kou nudges them in their side and then rests his head on their shoulder while Daisuke animatedly, while trying to stage-whisper, argues about the intricacies of… basketball movies, or something like that. Kou is the one who provokes and starts the argument, and he is the one who continues the argument with half-hearted rebuttals and snickering denials.

Daisuke takes the bait, hook, line and sinker, and grows louder and louder only to be shushed by the owner – it is by the three of them being regulars that the diner owner just rolls his eyes then serves everyone else while leaving Daisuke to his devices. Many of their outings go that way; with Kou poking fun at Daisuke, jabbing his finger into his passion’s side, and Yu just stays there as crowd control. They are the one who kicks Kou’s leg when he is about to say something especially egregious and then one who stomps their foot on Daisuke’s when he is getting too loud.

They are the one who laughs far too loudly and far too hysterically to force Kou and Daisuke to stop out of sheer discomfort and then devolve into genuine chuckles that they try to stifle behind their palm. Kou will always, always tickle their laughter straight out and Daisuke will start another argument about how too _mushy gushy _the two of them are while he is here.

Kou takes that as an opportunity to talk about how Daisuke can never seem to get a date.

“Wh – tonsa girls like me! If Yu didn’t like you, they woulda liked me! Right?” Daisuke sputters out and Yu politely coughs into their fist and tries not to laugh when he lets out an indiscernible sound of exasperation.

Kou snickers. “Hey, hey, just cause my babe’s hot, don’t mean you gotta make the moves on them, right?” he reaches over and flicks Daisuke on the tip of his nose. “If you’re that hot, why haven’t you shown me any girlfriends in the ten years I’ve known you?”

“It’s cause I didn’t find the right one!” Daisuke says with vehement denial, his voice raising in volume and Yu smiles down at their beef bowl as Kou eggs him on all over again.

Later, Kou will intertwine his fingers with Yu’s in public – bold and empowered – and they will flush a deep, dark red while smiling. Daisuke gets at their public display of affection and Kou sticks his tongue out at him and drags one lower eyelid down before he laughs and walks Yu back home. Like clockwork, as Kou is wont to do whenever he walks Yu anywhere, he bends down and kisses them on the forehead, the nose, the cheeks, and then nuzzles their noses together.

“You wouldn’t leave me for him, right?” Kou teases.

Yu reaches up and ruffles his hair, smiling as they say, “if you get stupider than him, I will dump you and immediately go for him. There’s only so much stupid I can handle.”

He laughs, gives them one more kiss on the tip of their nose and whispers, confidently, “no one’ll ever get as dumb as Daisuke.” then, with a voice feather soft and an intimacy so intense it makes the flush on Yu’s face resurface all over again, he says, “I love you.”

They part ways that way, with Yu themself waving goodbye at Kou who jogs all the way back to his home. They smile.

Later, Nanako asks why it is that Kou always looks so intensely at her big sib. “I’ll let you know when you’re older,” Yu says and, predictably, gets smacked on the back by Nanako who runs off to the living room to watch more Super Sentai.

[The next day, at school, Kou hunts them down and takes their hand in his, swings their arms up into the air, and grins widely. Everyone stares and whispers about how open Kou is about his affection and Yu is caught, red-faced and surprised. Daisuke just groans and smacks Kou on the back of the head and, thankfully, separates Kou’s hand from Yu’s.

[It doesn’t stop Naoto from looking at them incredulously. They avoid her gaze, unable to tell her that the public display of affection is a result of Daisuke’s tragic lack of love life, and Kou’s terrifying lack of fear.]


End file.
